


Kylo's Endless Penance

by timetorespawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Necrophilia, Rape, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetorespawn/pseuds/timetorespawn
Summary: Ben Solo  is dead. He has become one with the Force, but he finds he cannot yet be at peace. While he turned to the Light in the end, a lifetime of rage and frustration have left marks on his soul. The only way to dispel his demons is to act out his darkest fantasies, to finally sate the dark Kylo Ren that still pulses within him. He journeys with the Force through time, replaying moments over and over again, venting his rage and carnal urges onto a history that resets itself no matter what he does.ALL THE WARNINGS. Tagging may be insufficient. Very extreme kinks and violence in these stories. Read at your own risk, and bail out if it takes a turn you don't like, it won't get lighter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Darth Maul/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn, Kylo Ren/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE WARNINGS. Tagging may be insufficient. Very extreme kinks and violence in these stories. Read at your own risk, and bail out if it takes a turn you don't like, it won't get lighter. 
> 
> I own nothing.

Kylo never stopped idolizing his grandfather, Vader. He had modeled himself after him; he had shared his enemies; he too had journeyed from Light, to Dark, then back to the Light at the last possible moment. 

After he became one with the Force, he watched Anakin grow up, time and time again, under his master Obi-Wan. Kylo was not surprised to observe Anakin’s attraction to his master, the commanding influence in his life, and felt for the teen who never got the love he truly craved. That unrequited lust eventually grew into churlish resentment, and eventually opened the door for the Dark side to win him over.

The closest Anakin ever got to seducing his master was after a grueling training session in the Jedi temple. The two had been sparring all through the hot afternoon with wooden poles in lieu of lethal weapons, and had stripped down to just their pants as the orange light streamed through narrow windows into the steamy dojo. Anakin was just over 18, his toned torso rising in a graceful triangle from his narrow waist, sweaty and smooth besides a light trail of hair slipping down from his navel to his groin. Angry red marks shone on his body where his master’s pole had bested him throughout the session; undoubtedly many would bruise tomorrow. 

He might have performed better, but he was distracted by the sight of his master, older than him by at least a decade, sweating nearly as heavily as they dueled. His age showed in his stockier, muscular build, and a heavier coating of auburn hair across his chest that matched his beard, but he was still nearly as speedy as his Padawan and maintained the upper hand with his considerable focus and stamina. 

Anakin wanted to please his master and finish on a high note. He gave one last burst of energy and began to drive Obi-Wan back with a rapid series of overhead blows. His master kept retreating but parrying the strikes, panting raggedly with exhaustion. With surprising nimbleness, rather than block another overhand strike he dove to the side, lashing out with his pole. Anakin’s vision swam with tears as the wood smacked into his cheek, and cried out as he toppled to his hands and knees. 

That was a harder blow than Obi-Wan had intended; he recognized with hindsight that they were both too tired to have pushed this hard. He knelt down next to Anakin, and gently turned the teen’s face to him, brushing his wet hair from the welt on the side of his face. Anakin trembled at the touch and the two locked eyes for a moment. Two moments. 

Obi-Wan nearly gave in, staring into those eyes. He drew closer to his apprentice’s facet, his lips parting-- and then, with a ragged sigh, pulled back. Without saying a word, he stood, turned away, and left the room as Anakin felt silent tears pour down his cheeks. 

Well, Kylo thought-- that would not do.  
\----------  
In his first intervention, Kylo concealed himself in a fog of Force, and probed into Anakin’s mind as his master left him, turning his thoughts from grief to lust for what had almost happened. The love-drunk teen sat back on his heels as he watched his master walk away. He brought two fingers between his lips that had almost been kissed, deep towards the tonsils that his master’s tongue had almost invaded, and slid his other hand down his tight belly and under his trousers, grasping his already hardening cock. He pulled his cock out from his pants, the waistband slipping down his thighs as he began to pump, while his saliva-coated fingers teased a nipple on their way down past his sweaty balls to his tight pucker. He let his head drop back as he fingered himself, still pumping his thick meat with his other hand, his ass cheeks flexing against his feet.

Kylo remained invisible to the Padawan this first time. The teen was leaning back at nearly a 45-degree angle, his shins barely grounding him to the floor. Kyle planted his feet just outside Anakin’s knees, and jacked off above his battered chest. The teen began to moan and quicken his pace. He let out a cry, his head again falling far back, and spurted his cum straight upwards. Some of it stuck to the hair of Kylo’s inner thighs and ass, and Kylo felt his balls scrunch up towards his body. He let out a massive load directly onto Anakin’s torso.

The teen began to catch his breath, and looked with some confusion at the mess on his chest. He began to peer around the room, but already the scene was disappearing for Kylo.  
\-----  
Kylo lost count of how many times he watched the future Vadar pleasure himself in that training room. He memorized every detail. He grew familiar with the teen’s lusty moans, the strain of the veins in his neck right before he came, the way his eyes rolled back into his head. He spilled his semen onto the boy’s torso a few more times. Once he stood directly behind Anakin, and spurted directly into his soon-to-be shocked face as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Either way, as soon as Kylo orgasmed, the scene would fade and reset. 

Soon he began to reveal himself. His first few tries were unsuccessful; the teen would grow defensive when a dark haired stranger appeared, and any attempts at conversation were in vain and, frankly, boring to Kylo. Through trial and error, he learned that his best way forward was to use his considerable mastery of the Force to overwhelm the teen’s mind with lust, and appear before him in his full nude glory.

Kylo assumed his body as he had been when at his oldest and most powerful. He had incredibly meaty, smooth pecs, a tight core and waist, and rounded glutes above his well defined thighs. Close trimmed dark hair trailed narrowly down his navel and across his thighs, ass, and groin. Between his physical appeal and sexy, deep voice, he needed less use of the lustful force to get cooperation than he might have otherwise, especially given how horny the vulnerable Anakin was. 

Anakin worshipped him. He would suck on a thick nipple like it was a lifeline, his hands exploring up and down Kylo’s rippled back. He kissed like it was the only thing in the world, moaning as Kylo’s tongue filled his throat for minutes at a time, the larger man’s hands squeezing the teen’s tight ass. 

Anakin would toy with Kylo’s heavy balls in his mouth, would lick his shaft from the base up to the tip, his tongue playing with the slit at the top. Sometimes Kylo would be gentle and let the boy do his exploration for over an hour before he orgasmed. Sometimes he grew impatient and pushed his cock deep into the Padawan’s mouth, his hands gripping the teen’s hair as he roughly fucked into his thoat, cumming while Anakin gagged and his eyes rolled back into his head. As much as he would always love Vader, violence was part of Kylo’s penance to pay in this purgatory. 

The first time he took Anakin’s virginity, he was gentle, fingering his asshole for an eternity as the teen loosened up before taking his first cock. They kissed passionately as they became one, Anakin’s legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist, his sweaty back slipping against the floor with each gentle thrust. 

Sometimes Anakin would ride Kylo, bucking and cumming across his meaty chest. Sometimes Kylo would take him from behind, the teen’s wet hair dripping onto the floor between his hands as his cock oozed precum onto the floor between his thighs. He was light enough to easily lift, and Kylo would piston into his tight asshole while standing, as the teen bounced and jiggled against him like a human fleshlight.   
\---  
For all the fun Kylo had, he could not shake the start of the scene from his mind, and the way Anakin looked into Kenobi’s eyes. In all of their hazy, lust-fueled adventures, Anakin had never once looked at him like that. Eventually, Kylo decided that he wanted to see his idol get what he had always wanted.

It took surprisingly little. Obi-Wan had been so close to giving in to his carnal urges; with the slightest application of Kylo’s now-perfected arousing force, Obi-Wan met Anakin’s lips eagerly, and the master and padawan passionately made out on the floor of their training room. 

Kylo had mixed feelings as he watched. He had no love for Obi-Wan; he knew that he would later maim this teen who loved him, who became Kylo’s idol. He knew Obi-Wan and would train his nuisance of an uncle, Luke. But Anakin clearly adored him, so Kylo sat back and watched. 

The teen’s fingers were in constant motion as the two kissed, greedily exploring every inch of his hairy master’s burly torso. Obi-Wan let out a guttural sound from his throat as he slid a hand down his Padawan’s trousers, pushing him onto his back. Anakin gasped as he was roughly penetrated by an unlubricated knuckle, and Kylo was surprised to see Obi-Wan slap his apprentice’s face in automatic response. The teen bit his lip as Kenobi fingered him, but still watched hungrily as his master stroked his thick cock with his other hand.

“On your knees, boy.”

No sooner than had Anakin complied, than he was roughly entered, stifling a cry. Kenobi furiously thrust into his Padawan, his hands grasping the teen’s shoulders and holding him in place. Anakin’s arms strained to keep him upright for a few thrusts, but the long day had taken its toll, and he collapsed flat onto the floor, resting his face on his unbruised cheek.

Obi-Wan never stopped fucking. He scooped his hands underneath his Padawan’s shoulders, his hairy chest flat against the lithe teen’s back, his cock mercilessly breeding the once-again-virgin hole, his thick thighs crushing Anakin’s, his trousers still bunched around his knees. After a few more thrusts he groaned and buried his full shaft into the younger man beneath him, his twitching thighs betraying the loads of cum spewing deep into his Padawan.

He lay there for a moment, then pulled himself out of the teen. Shame crossed his face as he looked around the room. He pulled up his trousers, and whispered “We can never do this again” before hurrying from the temple. 

Anakin lay there for a moment, stunned and panting, cum beginning to ooze from his asshole down his balls. The scene faded.  
\----  
Kylo was overflowing with hatred. Hatred for Obi-Wan, who so badly used Anakin throughout his life, even in an alternate universe where they finally fucked. Anakin, who loved his master, who never would look at Kylo like he looked at Kenobi. Without having to think about it, Kylo reset the scene. He was going to go full Sith Lord on these assholes.

Anakin and Obi-Wan locked eyes for a moment; two. Suddenly, a black-robed figure appeared, throwing them apart with a blast of Force. They both floated in the air, immobilized, shirtless and sweaty, and looked upon Kylo Ren for what they thought was the first time.

“I am your master now”. 

Everything fizzled away besides the three Jedis. There was no Temple; there were no clothes; just the nude heroes in an endless dark void. Kylo kept Anakin suspended while he easily overcame Kenobi’s frayed defenses and dominated his mind. 

Kylo didn’t say a thing, but Obi-Wan uttered tonelessly, “Yes, master”, and bent over, spreading his ass cheeks wide. Anakin gasped and struggled futilely while Kylo walked over and effortlessly slid his thick meat into Kenobi’s willing hole. Kyle maintained eye contact with Anakin with each thrust, and was incensed to see resistance grow in the boy’s face, that he had once wanted to love him. 

He abruptly pulled out of Obi-Wan, who remained bent over as if nothing had changed, and turned his full attention to Anakin.

“You want him so badly, you pathetic little shit. Let’s get you what you deserve.”

He invaded Anakin’s mind and watched all conscious thought leave his eyes.

“Worship your new master, you sluts”.

Both Jedi kneeled before Kylo and began to lick his cock and balls. Anakin’s and Obi-Wan’s tongues would meet as they worked over the meat shared between them, and Kylo bitterly thought-- that’s the closest you’ll get to kissing this time. 

He began to thrust into Anakin’s mouth, then Obi-Wan’s, then Anakin’s-- back and forth, back and forth, the recovering sex slave gasping for breath as his partner was used, but remaining upright for his next turn. 

Finally, he shoved Obi-Wan flat onto his back, and commanded Anakin to take what he had always wanted.

The teen squatted, and slid down onto his master’s cock slowly, his dick resting on the center line of Kenobi’s hairy abs. After pausing a moment and catching his breath, he began to ride, his thighs straining as he rose and fell, his cock flying about and oozing as he moved faster and faster.

Kylo kneeled over Obi-Wan and lowered his pucker onto the bearded mouth below, his ass cheeks reaching the tamed master’s ears. He felt a tongue invade him and let out a moan as he watched Anakin work in front of him. He drew his former idol in for a kiss as he came without even touching his cock, his two mindless slaves not minding or slowing for a moment. 

As the scene began to fade away, Kylo knew he wouldn’t visit it again. His bitterness at Obi-Wan’s arrogance, at Anakin’s foolishness, had tainted it for him. Now, it was time to put some of his rage to use.


	2. Some Murderous Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is dead. He has become one with the Force, but he finds he cannot yet be at peace. While he turned to the Light in the end, a lifetime of rage and frustration have left marks on his soul. The only way to dispel his demons is to act out his darkest fantasies, to finally sate the dark Kylo Ren that still pulses within him. He journeys with the Force through time, replaying moments over and over again, venting his rage and carnal urges onto a history that resets itself no matter what he does.
> 
> Currently, Kylo is working out some lethal rage against Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE WARNINGS. Every tag applies here and may not even be sufficient. This one is intense, y'all. Bail if it gets too dark, it won't get lighter. I own nothing.

Floating aimlessly through time, Kylo Ren searched Obi-Wan’s life for his lowest point. He wanted to ruin Kenobi, again and again, venting his rage into the ether.

He soon seized upon the infamous duel with the Zabrak Sith Lord, Darth Maul. While the young Obi-Wan had triumphed over the mysterious dark lord that day, earning his promotion from a Padawan to the Jedi Order, he had lost his beloved master, Qui-Gon Jinn. 

Kylo watched this history over and over again. While he never lost sight of his end goal, he couldn’t help but marvel at the mastery of the duel, the spinning sabers, Kenobi’s scream as Maul plunged a fatal blow into Jinn’s chest.

Remembering his explorations of Anakin’s sexual awakening, Kylo decided to intervene just minimally at first. He kept himself invisible, reveling in Kenobi’s anguish at the loss of his master, tracing his each step to determine how he would change the final outcome of this duel.

His first victory was straightforward. At a pivotal moment, Kenobi would hang by his fingertips over a deep pit. In a moment, he would thrust himself over the edge and slay the overfident Sith. All it took from Kylo was a bit of Force to strike the wall, and Kenobi’s hands slipped. Kylo relished the sight of Obi-Wan’s arms flailing as he fell, his voice as he screamed, and the silence that followed his landing. Once Darth Maul departed, Kylo floated down to the bottom of the pit after Kenobi, and ejaculated copiously onto his crumpled nemesis’ unseeing face.

After a few hundred rounds of this, Kylo decided to try some more technical work. He began to gently push into Darth Maul’s mind, to help him emerge victorious. His meddling was clumsy at first; Maul might be momentarily confused by the influence over him, or would misstep, and would quickly be slain by the relentless Padawan. Kylo would allow the scene to reset and try again, learning the moments safest to begin his influence, increasing his comfort with the Zabrak’s powerful body.

Soon Maul began to triumph over Kenobi as often as he failed. Sometimes Obi-Wan would fall like his master, with a penetrating lightsaber to the chest. Sometimes it was more dramatic; an arm would be bloodlessly severed by a red beam, followed by the head. As perverted as he was growing while he purged his soul of the dark side, Kylo continued to appreciate how clean modern technology had made killing. 

Kylo’s celebrations grew more elaborate alongside his victories. At first he would simply satisfy himself by masturbating onto his fallen foe’s shocked face, whether it was attached to the rest of him or not. He grew more adventurous each time, and got into the habit of stripping Kenobi and Jinn down side-by-side. Kenobi seemed to be in his early twenties, still slender with youth but with broadening shoulders and pecs, with a barely noticeable dusting of auburn hair across his chest and a clean shaven faced that contrasted sharply with the bear Kylo had abused in past Force dreams. His master had not grown thicker as he aged but instead tighter, taughter, roped with sinewy muscle beneath his omnipresent graying brown body hair.

Kylo would stand over both men and try to see how much of their bodies he could splatter with cum before the scene faded to reset. He would lie down between them, on them, intertwined with them, relishing the contrast between the smooth fresh muscle and tight furry elder as he spasmed with his pleasure. He would thrust into both throats, and would be able to cum into the Padawan’s mouth while sitting on his master’s bearded face on the lucky occasions Maul had removed Obi-Wan’s now-fleshlight-like head. He would lay the young muscle stud on Jinn, chest to chest, limp dick to dick, and would alternate fucking the double-decker unresisting holes.   
\-----

Darth Maul began to intrigue him. Unlike Kylo, he had no past or future with the Light side; he was a monster, pure and simple. Kylo knew the type well. His horns, his black-and-red mottled skin, his uncanny agility were unique, though, and after enough sessions influencing him, Kylo began to crave more. 

Maintaining his trial-and-error method, he started his next influence campaign unseen. 

After another victory over Kenobi-- this time, he nudged Maul to flip over the Padawan and plunge his red saber through his back-- Kylo Forced all of the lust he could into his unsuspecting vessel. Maul was no mere trainee in the Force, and resisted for a moment, locked in place. Kylo feared this might be a dead end, and strained to maintain contact. And then, to his relief, he heard the Kabrak groan as he dropped his saber to the ground.

Maul effortlessly shed his robes and stood fully erect over his fallen victims. Kylo was immediately rock hard. Maul was spectacular, massively muscled in reds and blacks, two balls hanging deep between a cock that seemed to grow to nearly a foot long as it throbbed. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Kylo abandoned his secretive approach, and materialized in all of his nude glory. He had always been proud of his physique, but felt a bit dwarfed next to this monstrous alien. He stood a head shorter. His shoulders were just as broad, his pecs maybe even a bit fuller than Mauls, but his trim waist and thick dick were dwarfed by the Zabrak’s.

He needn’t have worried. Maul was, true to form, a Dark-side monster of id, and would have fucked Kylo in any case. With a feral growl he pounced onto Ren, biting into the side of his neck, scratching his hands down his back, humping his monstrous cock against the smaller Sith’s abs. Ren, for the first time in his life (or death), gave himself up completely to pleasure and pain. Over countless experiences, he was fucked senseless by the Zabrak, his deep voice cracking as he begged for more, his belly stretching as the monster cock ruined his insides until the next reset, blood trickling from scratches and bites, his head cricked uncomfortably as demonic hands pulled back his dark hair, his cock oozing as he heard skin thwacking endlessly against his straining glutes. Sometimes they would start by abusing the nude Jedi together, locking eyes as they fucked the limp heroes, but nothing could compare to the hard cocks, tight holes, and moans you got with the real deal. 

Eventually Kylo decided it was time to have the best of both worlds.  
\-----  
Keeping the Jedi alive long enough to fuck was far harder than helping Maul kill them.

As proficient as he had grown at managing the agile Zabrak, the relentless saber battle seemed doomed to always end in death. Any attempts at moderating the ferocious Sith just led to Obi-Wan triumphing, which inevitably incensed Ren to decimate and then hate-fuck the fallen hunk for a few sessions after that.

It was time for a more hands-on approach. Ren stopped trying to influence the battle from the sidelines and began to join in, emerging from nowhere to the brief bewilderment of the three other combatants. No time was available for explanations, though, and in the rapid-pace fighting that always resumed it was never a question whose side he was on.

And still, Ren struggled to prevent death. Now his less-lethal attacks would just lead to him being cut down; while the pain quickly ended as the scene reset, it still hit like a shock every time. These lightsabers were just too murderous to tame.

Ren’s next innovation, then, was to remove lethal weaponry from the equation. The mobile battle took the combatants past a generator; Ren discovered if he struck it just-so as he passed, a burst of energy could knock the power out of the sabers. All that was left now was physical strength, something he and the Dabrak both outmatched the wily Jedi in. 

Typically, the less-experienced Obi-Wan was the first to fall, stunned by a blow to the head, or force-choked by Ren until he passed out. Jinn would take teamwork to wrestle to the ground. Ren learned over time to position himself near the head as the powerful Jedi master writhed against his assailants, where he could choke him into submission. When the ferocious Zabrak was given that position, he’d all too readily snap the man’s neck, leaving the Sith lords just one living plaything to fuck over his master’s limp body.

\---  
Getting the two of them subdued but alive was always a thrilling triumph. The Jedi shared an intense bond, which only intensified the erotic torments they experienced together. Making either one watch the defilement of the other was a treat.

Obi-Wan would boyishly cry out against his restraints as he watched his beloved daddy master be fucked, fisted, milked, in and out of consciousness by the Zabrak and Kylo. Kylo took special pleasure in the Padawan’s uncontrollable and, apparently, unsatisfied arousal in Jinn. He would hold Kenobi up on his knees in a chokehold from behind to watch the massive Maul use the older Jedi’s body. He used his free hand to work on Kenobi’s unwilling erection, frotting his own thick cock between the globe’s of the young man’s ass before penetrating him. His favorite ending in this position: Maul was relentlessly fucking Jinn on his back with a hand wrapped around his windpipe, but not tightly enough to stop the master from crying out with each impalement. Kylo tightened his grip around both Kenobi’s throat and cock as he gave a particularly deep thrust, and the young Jedi moaned as he came into his master’s sputtering mouth. Kylo kept plowing the twitching Padawan, but shoved his torso down so Kenobi was forced to meet Jinn’s face. Kylo orgasmed into him when Obi-Wan accidentally sucked some of his own cum out of his master’s open mouth as he gasped for breath. 

Qui-Gon was hardly any happier when forced to watch his protege get used, but he could still be made to cum with enough effort and breathplay. Kylo would whisper about his boy’s abused asshole into the older wolf’s ear as every muscle in his body strained to assist his Padawan, face down and motionless, silent except for the squeaking of his sweaty body sliding back and forth on the floor as the massive Maul bred him. 

After weeks, months, years-- hard to tell-- of cycles of using the Jedi, dead and alive, with the formidable Zabrak, Kylo at last felt a bit of peace. He finally had freed his soul of the burden of his hatred for Obi-Wan Kenobi. He conquered the two of them once more, for old-time’s sake, forcing the moaning Jedi’s faces together as he and Darth Maul roughly fucked them from behind before choking them out, leaving them limp on floors stained with their cum. And then he moved on to his next nemesis.


End file.
